the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Morganna le Fay
Morganna le Fay was a human pagan mage who was highly attuned to the land and to aether. She was the half-sister of King Arthur by whom she had a son, Prince Mordred, and forever held Arthur in her affection despite her sour temperament towards him. She held a negative view of everyone and had a specific rivalry with Merlin the Younger, with whom she was a student under Merlin the Elder. She constructed her own island home, Avalon, from magic itself but she sacrificed it to help her brother succeed in his dreams of space travel where she joined him aboard Camelot to venture through the Sol System. Description Appearance Morganna le Fay is short, shorter than Merlin the Younger. Personality Morgan is short-tempered with everyone and she can be cruel for cruelty's sake. She has a keen rivalry with Merlin the Younger, brought on because of their mutual positions under the same mentor. Morgan will deliberately provoke Merlin verbally to get a reaction out of her. She can be incredibly blunt in her words and while capable of political phrasing, she chooses not to beat around the bush. Although officially a part of her brother's kingdom, Morgan often refuses to aid in the kingdom's designs. This may be a result of her spurned affections for her half-brother, Arthur, with whom she once had an incestuous relationship that he now rejects. Despite others' views of this relationship, Morgan sees no fault in it and still longs, and even demands or encourages, a renewal of that relationship. She openly admits that she finds her brother very attractive but also states that he's stupid. Morgan manages to pull off a superiority over others and a commanding presence in any room, despite her short staturePan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Her bluntness extended even to her mentor, which most, save Merlin the Elder himself, considered very rude.Pan Post 36, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Because her brother has chosen to remain faithful to Guinevere, Morganna seeks rivalry with the woman and tries to cause jealousy in her but is often faced with Guinevere's stoic nature. She doesn't like to show vulnerability or weaknessPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is very independent and will not hesitate to do anything she likes, regardless of etiquette. If she gets bored she will simply leave and tend to her own interests. She believes that magic is a natural force to be used but not to be researched like science. She disapproves of technology, especially magical-technologyPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Voice Morgan has a deep, often patronising, voice and laugh that is also highly sensual. Relationships Family * King Uther - father * Queen Guinevere - sister-in-law, through King Arthur * Prince Llacheu - nephew, through King Arthur King Arthur See also: King Arthur King Arthur is Morganna's half-brother, through their mutual father Uther Pendragon. They were both raised together and entered into an incestuous relationship that resulted in the birth of Prince Mordred. Arthur ended the relationship, however, and didn't wish to resume it but Morgan did. Prince Mordred See also: Prince Mordred Prince Mordred is the son of King Arthur and Morganna le Fay through incest. Though Morgan is an aloof person, she is driven to extreme measures should her son be in danger and will become reckless and dangerous to others. Rivals Queen Guinevere See also: Queen Guinevere Morganna once had an incestuous relationship with her brother, Arthur, and still longed for it after he broke up with her. Instead he married Guinevere and Morgan built up a deep resentment for the woman. Morgan was well aware of Guinevere's intelligence and saw her as cunning and far more sly than anyone else gave Guinevere credit for. Powers & Talents Magic Morgan is well attuned to the land and to aether, allowing her to draw on vast reservoirs of magic. Though she doesn't have the refined, logical skills of Merlin the Younger, she is capable of grandiose feats of prowess, including the creation of her home that she named Avalon - an entire island constructed of magic. Using magic Morgan can fly. She has telekinesis alsoLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Rising Spell The spell used to raise ''Camelot'' from beneath the land of Great Britain required not only Morganna herself but aid from the magical being named Vivane. This spell requires a massive amount of magical energy, which Vivane was able to channel from her home-realm of Albion, through The Rift and into Morgan. With this much magical energy being pumped into her, Morgan was able to lift Camelot - the equivalent of raising the entire land of Britain. Shadows She can summon shadowy forms from aether that cannot be broken by physical means. They are a relentless force, while not strong alone they operate en masse. Aether Sense Morgan can sense movement through the aether. Anyone who can move too fast for the eye can still be sensed through the fluctuations of aether around her, allowing her to predict movements before they actually happen. Possessions Avalon See also: Avalon Avalon was Morgan's magical island home but she had to sacrifice it in order to power the engines of Camelot and rise it from beneath Britannia. However she managed to preserve a fragment of it that she could conjure in open spaces, which she would do when alone. The fragment is a forested area of magical plants and is attractive to magical beings. History Pre-Space Camelot Early Life Morganna le Fay is the illegitimate daughter of Uther Pendragon and, therefore, half-brother to King Arthur. They grew up together and entered into an incestuous relationship that begat them a son named Mordred. Unfortunately Arthur regarded this as a childhood endeavour and moved on, while Morgan remains fixated on her love for Arthur. She became a student of Merlin the Enchanter, alongside another girl named Lynne and a NeSferatu named Nyneve. Merlin chose Nyneve to be his successor as NeSorcerer, though Morganna criticised this choice as he was in a romantic relationship with Nyneve. Ultimately Nyneve got the position and all the power it bestows only to then instantly betray Merlin and wipe out the mages within Doughnutdelf. One year later some of the few remaining mages, including Morganna, gathered to discuss creating a new school for magic. She refused to allow them to build one on her island home, Avalon, and instead told them of a crossed leyline strong in magic in Gaul which is where they went, with the help of Lynne (now naming herself Merlin the Younger) while Morganna refused to aid them further. She allowed women to live on her island, such as Caelia, but only certain men, such as Tom a'Lincoln, were permitted to visitPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 When King Uther, the king of Britannia, died, Merlin the Elder gathered a meeting of the kings of the land to unveil to them the son of Uther - Arthur Pendragon. He had been raised by Sir Ector in secret to keep him safe. Along with Arthur was also his sister, Morganna le Fay, who was likewise raised by Ector. Clarent had been returned to the stone and Arthur had to pull the sword from the stone to prove himself the rightful heir of Uther. When Arthur succeeded in removing the sword, the kings slowly left to consider their options. King Urien was the last to leave and his advisor, Taliesin, remained behind to speak with Merlin. Taliesin questioned the wisdom of letting an ignorant boy become king but Merlin insisted that his time spent under the care of Ector would help him understand the people and become popular amongst them. Merlin also insisted that Arthur would win his own battles and that Merlin himself would be busy with his pupils - Lynne and now MorgannaPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The two girls didn't get on at all and they were always fighting, often with violent magic. Merlin tended not to stop them and accepted that girls would be girls. Nyneve, an ancient NeSferatu, would later join as the third apprentice when she travelled from Brittany with King Arthur's groupPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. Space Camelot The Solar System See also: The Solar System Raising Camelot Main articles: 25 | 26 | 33 | 34 Morgan is invited to attend a meeting of close friends and family of King Arthur at Tintagel Castle. She doesn't appreciate being summoned for matters of state as she refuses to cooperate on matters of the kingdom. Merlin the Younger chastises Morgan and brings up the topic of her incestuous affair with her brother, only for Morgan to berate Merlin in return and own her love and attraction of her brother despite his lack of interest. Arthur informs them that he and Merlin the Elder discovered a massive spaceship buried beneath Great Britain and that the only way to raise it would be to use a massive surge of magic. The only well of magic that could be absorbed and used all at once was the magical island of Avalon that Arthur wants Morgan to sacrifice. She refuses unless Arthur sleeps with her again but he ultimately denies her and then Queen Guinevere walks in. She states that she understands Morgan's desire and doesn't blame her but Merlin manages to goad Morgan into agreement, but only under the condition she, and her son, are allowed to board the ship. Guinevere quickly agrees and states that Mordred could be given his own colonial kingdom, when Morgan realises she's been played by Guinevere and storms out to go and kill kittens. Morganna has a nightmare wherein she destroyed Avalon as asked but Arthur revealed that it had been an unnecessary actPan Post 26, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Because of this terrible dream Morganna refused to arrive for the first summons on the issue, thinking it was a trick. When she did show, she was met at Stonehenge along with Vivane, otherwise known as The Lady of the Lake. Vivane would help Morgan with raising Camelot from beneath the land. She channelled powerful magical currents from the magical realm of Albion, through The Rift, and into Morgan. Morgan was then able to act as a conduit and take possession of the ship buried deep down. After almost destroying Ireland in the raising of the ship, it was finally airborne. Many people of Arthurian Britain joined their king on his quest to found Space Britain and most of them were in the Conservatory of Camelot, including Morganna, as the ship ascended into space and passed the moonPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn When Camelot came to the planet Mars, they were met by the Jupiterian Fleet under the leadership of Chancellor Ctatherine. They were interested in Camelot because they had found an identical ship orbiting Mars and they arranged to have their Admiral Ltexi temporarily join the Camelot Crew to study the ship for comparison to their own ship, named The HopefulPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Ltexi bonded with Merlin, teaching the young magician to better work around the ship. Ltexi also introduced the humans to the X-Kryptons of Saturn and so Morgan went down to the planet to begin a diplomatic exchange with their Custodians. Soon, however, Morgan got bored and left the group to continue negotiations without her. While she was away a group of Krypton raiders attacked the X-Krypton City and Gamma Pans, one of the Custodians, identified them as G-Kryptons and declared war against the G-Krypton CityPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Lancelot managed to convince King Arthur to join the war alongside the X-Krypton as betrayal is a grave offence to the Knights of the Round Table. The Faerie Knight brought up the topic of the Lightning Amulet of Gamma Pans and Morganna le Fay was convinced that magic so far from Earth is murky at best. She wanted to bombard the planet from orbit but Sir Bedivere wanted to preserve the technology for study so hand-to-hand combat was necessaryPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Arthur was disappointed with his acquisition and ordered the removal of forces from SaturnPan Post 73, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gamma Pans requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to them that his people were dying out due to their long-standing complacency and over reliance on technology. This caused Morganna le Fay to become annoyed as she despised technology from magic, preferring to see magic as a natural force to be used, not understood. This caused friction between her and Merlin the Younger but Sir Caelia sided with Merlin and believed that progress was not to be feared but enjoyed. She and Merlin went with Nerifian to view the aether processors while Morgan left. Caelia went after Morgan and found that she had preserves a small remnant of Avalon that she projected now when she thought she was alone. Caelia felt nostalgia for the time she lived on the island, despite preferring the open fields of snow. She spoke with Morgan about Queen Guinevere and the fact that Sir Galahad looked much like her. Although Morgan initially alluded to them being related, she quickly relented when she suspected Galahad might therefore be in line to the throne over her own son, Mordred. She insisted that the woman who was Galahad's mother merely looked like Guinevere at the time of conceptionPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. A spaceboat picked up Morganna le Fay and Sir Caelia from on the way back to Camelot. At the request of Morgan, Sir Caelia tells the story of her past with Tom a'Lincoln. She told them how he had married another woman in India to save her from being sacrificed and how they came back with a child, which Galahad figured out to be The Black Knight. Ltexi revealed that her sister had two husbands. She and Caelia examined the snowflake ship in orbit of Neptune and learnt that it was made of incredibly old Earth magic. Caelia told a story of Prince Oberon and Titania leaving Earth centuries ago to travel to the stars and believed the snowflake ship was his. Both of them refused to go aboard it, as only magic users could phase onto it; Morganna because it was dangerous and Caelia because it was disrespectfulPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia'' After leaving the Solar System, the humans of Space Britain chose to settle on the cold planet of Caledonia. However, they were not welcome by all of the native sapient species - drow. One night they attacked and were able to capture Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In response, Morganna le Fay used ''Camelot to open fire on the planet belowPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She got in there by tricking The Red Rose Knight and his son, The Faerie Knight, out of the room with suggested doughnuts - which earns the ire of his wife, Sir Caelia. Morganna only had a rudimentary knowledge of the systems and though she was able to fire the turbolasers, she was blasting them all over Caledonia. Admiral Ltexi reminded them that they could take control of the ship from the Command Centre of the ship. When they get there, however, Ltexi realised that there was no A.I. installed on the ship so she couldn't interface with the shipPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The end came when Morganna finally managed to hit the mark and blasted Prelate Seerias into oblivion and the small team, led by King Mark, rescued Prince MordredPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. King Arthur found his way to the Three Men and a Squid Casino along with several others. Sir Tristram went for the slots where he quickly got into debt. King Arthur entered the Daily Tournament Sigma for the card table and staked Camelot itself as collateral, much to the horror of Mordred, Bedivere, Morgan and Merlin. Much to everyone's surprise, Arthur proved himself to be an excellent card player and wonPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. After some time of constant winning, the robot security decided to throw him out. As they were leaving, Sir Palamedes suddenly arrived on a quest from God to retrieve Morganna's underwear, which everyone conceded probably did contain evil magic. Morganna found her magic didn't work against Palamedes shining armour so, instead, she used telekinesis to throw the cartload of Arthur's earnings on top of the knight. When Arthur insisted this was God's will, Morgan buried Arthur under the winnings tooPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She sabotaged Arthur's cheese farm aboard CamelotLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress strongholdLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the battle, Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roof. The Dread Master used his soul-channelling to remove a spire from the fortress and hurl it at the shuttle but Morganna le Fay caused the spire to drop like a dead weight in an instant. She got off and blocked a shrieking attack of lightning from the enemy with an aether shield. Although Mordred was concerned for his mother, Arthur was not and ordered that they allow Morgan to deal with this one alone so the shuttle removed itself. She battled against the Dread Master but she knew she could not overpower him as his soul was relentless and powerful while the aether was being drained from the air rapidly around them. The utility of magic, however, was greater and she could outpower him instead. She created shadows from the aether that leapt upon him and he was unable to rend them all. When pinned to the rooftop she turned aether into water to pour into the man's mask to drown him. Within the Dread Fortress, King Arthur confronted a Dread Master but the Sith's aura slowed the king down in his attacks. The Black Knight charged in but the Dread Master cut off her arm. Prince Mordred followed up and managed to slay the Dread Knight. However the villain exploded and this damaged Mordred's face, burning the fleshLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Morganna then retired from the battle to look after her son as Merlin the Younger used her salves and ointments to treat his wounds, while Arthur led the final push deep into the Dread FortressLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Morganna le Fay is based on the Morganna le FayMorgan le Fay article, Wikipedia. character from the original Arthurian LegendsArthurian Legends article, Wikipedia.. Her original character wildly varies between stories and eras but she is most often an antagonist to the knights of the round table. In Space Camelot I decided to make her more of an anti-hero, sometimes working with the knights to achieve a positive outcome but never for the sake of doing good. Like the original, Morgan is obsessed with Arthur and, as with some stories, she had an incestuous affair that resulted in MordredMordred article, Wikipedia.. I gave her a sympathetic side that is seen through the eyes of very few characters, in particular Sir Caelia who lived on Avalon and we get a sense of loneliness to her." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Mother Characters Category:Parents